Lost
by FarCryFromDead
Summary: Sasuke. The ultimate ploy to make Naruto jealous. Hinata. The tool. Can they come through? Or is it over?
1. Better Than Me

**Hey, hey, everyone. Its Izumi again… well I'm kinda going through a hard time with everything. I'm totally in love with this guy, but I know he doesn't give anything for me, other than to use me. Then I have this other guy who I REALLY like, but I'm scared to cross the friendship line with because we just became friends. I don't want to mess ANYTHING up, but I don't know what to do…T.T life sucks sometimes, eh?**

**But yeah, so I'm in a droopy mood so I decided to write this. Its in dedication to my ex boyfriend…the first guy mentioned in the previous paragraph.**

**If anyone has any advice, I'd absolutely LOVE to hear from you.**

---------------------------------------

Sasuke sighed as he rolled on his side. He reached over and pulled her empty pillow to his face and snuggling in it.

_I can still smell her scent on her pillow…_

He felt the familiar lump in his throat. He wasn't going to cry, but he wanted to.

_I can't believe I did that to her…she was so innocent…so kind…_

He rolled back over on his back and stared up at the ceiling.

_She deserves better though, better than me…she'll be better off without me._

In his inner eye, Sasuke could still see her. Laughing. As usual. Something he had taken advantage of. Her black/brown hair coming down to her back. Her white eyes; the eyes of the Hyuuga clan. He could still see Hinata.

---------------------------------------

"Cheese!" Hinata giggled as she held up two fingers for the camera in the booth. Sasuke rolled his eyes and the camera caught it.

"Sasuke-kun, smile for the camera," she giggled and kissed him on the cheek. His cheeks lit up and the camera caught it. "That'll be a good one."

Sasuke had to admit it, for a tool, Hinata was really cute.

_Does this mean I feel something for her?_ Sasuke thought.

The two climbed out of the booth and stood, waiting for the pictures to develop.

"So where are we going next?" Hinata asked, her face bright with sweet innocence.

Sasuke flashed a lop-sided grin, "Where ever you want, Hina-chan."

Hinata smiled and hugged his arm; "You make me so happy, Sasuke."

Sasuke wrapped an arm around her just as Uzumaki Naruto was coming around the corner with Haruno Sakura on his arm. Sasuke and Naruto made momentary eye contact. There was a flash of anger in Naruto's eyes as he laid eyes on the sight of Sasuke and Hinata so close. Sasuke felt a prickle of triumph.

Sakura glared hotly at Hinata and mouthed a word that looked suspiciously like "whore". With that, Naruto and Sakura walked past the two. Hinata glanced up just in time to see Naruto walk by.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata whispered. Naruto paused and looked over his shoulder.

"Oh, hi, Hinata," Naruto grumbled and walked away.

Sasuke hid a smile. It was great to make Naruto jealous. Especially by using Hinata, who he knew Naruto still cared for, even though they had broken up.

"Oh, the pictures are ready," Hinata said as she turned away from Sasuke. "Hee hee! They're so cute!"

She shoved them at Sasuke and he glanced down at them and smiled slightly, "Very nice, but it looks like it's going to rain, why don't we go back home?" Hinata's eyes lit up.

She grabbed his arm. He slipped his hand down and threaded his fingers with hers. They turned and exchanged glances. Sasuke suddenly felt something come over him. He pulled Hinata closer to him and grabbed the back of her neck tenderly and pressed his lips to hers. They shared a kiss as the rain started pouring down.

_I think I love her…_

**Ok guys, I know VERY short chapter, right? Well oh well. I'm actually going to make this ANOTHER chapter story…not many chapters, but still…a chapter story. But yeah, I am in dire need of advice for my dilemma. I REALLY like both guys, and I know that the first one liked me at one point and he claims he still does, but he can't make me his first priority or his only love. He has feelings for girls from our school (one of which he knows he can't have) and that makes me feel so put out and uncared for, like I'm really nothing. I know that the other guy likes me a lot now and I'm worried that I'll jump too fast into a new relationship and I won't get the chance to know him. I don't know what to do!!! Not to mention my freakin keyboard is being retarded!!!!!!!!! Argh….**

**Izumi out**


	2. Lips Of An Angel

**KK, no need to get on with intros, just gonna say I hate my retarded keyboard and that I don't own ANY of Naruto or the songs these chapters are based on. **

**This chapter is Hinata's understanding.**

---------------------------------

Hinata couldn't help it. She enjoyed being with Sasuke, but she couldn't stop thinking about her ex boyfriend. The one who left her for some cheap kunoichi with exotic looking hair and a thinner body…but that didn't matter any more. She had Sasuke to be there for her. Even if it wasn't the same.

"So did you have fun today?" Sasuke asked when they finally got in the house.

Hinata laughed, "I didn't know kisses were so wet." She rang her hair out from the rain.

Sasuke came up behind her and hugged her. He put his lips on her neck and nibbled gently, "They could be wetter."

Hinata froze as she caught the innuendo. She giggled, "I'm sure it could."

With that Sasuke let her go and went into the kitchen, "Do you want me to cook tonight or do you have to be home?"

"My dad hates me, remember? He wouldn't give a damn if I came home or not," Hinata pouted. It was true. Her father didn't seem to care, even though she was once to be the head of the Hyuuga clan.

There was a long uncomfortable silence as Hinata remembered Sasuke didn't know what that was like since his older brother had wiped his family off the map. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about your dad."

Hinata felt a guilty feeling fire at the bottom of her stomach. She hadn't meant to be insensitive to his situation, but it had certainly come out so.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have brought up my dad." Hinata walked to the doorway of the kitchen and looked in. Sasuke was staring out the window as the rain came tumbling down.

"It's alright. I'm use to it."

_What's that supposed to mean? Do I talk about my family that much?_

"I'm sorry." She apologized again.

"Forget about it, lets enjoy tonight," he turned and looked her in the eye, "what do you want for dinner?"

Hinata smiled, "Let's order Chinese!"

Sasuke smiled slightly, "Alright."

----------------------------

"How the hell does Chinese lead to this?" Hinata panted as she rolled on her side, pulling the blankets up to cover her chest.

Sasuke chuckled, "It was the fortune cookie's fault."

The two laughed and fell silent. Hinata laid her head on the pillow as Sasuke propped himself up with his elbow. Some how, the two had found their way to the bedroom after dinner.

"I'm one lucky guy, hm?" Sasuke cocked his lop-sided grin. He sat up and reached for his robe. "I'll be right back, I'm going to go take a shower."

He disappeared from the room, down the hall to the bathroom. Hinata watched sadly as he went.

She reached over for the phone on his side of the bed. She picked it up and looked down the hall to assure he wasn't coming back. She looked down at the phone and speed dialed the number.

One ring. Two rings. Three rings…

Hinata sighed as the fourth ring sounded. Only five rings before the answering machine picked up.

_Click. _"Heello?" his voice took her breath away.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata stuttered.

"Oh, hi, Hinata," he sighed.

"Hi. Um…I was just calling because…well…I don't know actually," she finished lamely. "I guess I was just thinking about you is all."

"Really? Where are you?"

"I'm at Sasuke's," she grimaced, but she wasn't going to lie.

"Sasuke's?" Naruto's voice was filled with anger and confusion.

"We had dinner together."

"Where is he now?" He sounded worried.

"Taking a shower."

There was a long pause. Hinata figured he was putting the pieces together. "Oh, I understand."

Hinata felt her throat clog up, "Naruto? I miss you."

There was another long pause. "I miss you, too. But right now isn't the best time to be talking about this. Sakura's in the other room. We were watching a movie."

Hinata felt tears welling up in her eyes, "I don't care where she is. I miss you so much. I mean, don't get me wrong, I really do appreciate Sasuke, but it's not the same as you."

"Hinata," Naruto said, "I know exactly how you feel. Could you do me one more favor before we go, cuz I don't want to mess anything up with you and Sasuke."

"Sure, what?" she asked.

"Say my name again. I love how you say it."

Hinata giggled, "I love you, Naruto," she whispered.

"Thank you, Hinata. Bye." _Click_.

The phone beeped as she pressed the _off _button. She laid it down on her nightstand and laid back. She reflected on her conversation. He still loved her.

--------------------

**Another short chappie, but the next one will be out ASAP. Just let me type it first lol. **

**Tootle-looz**

**Izumi Out**


	3. False Pretenses

**I'M SOOOO SORRY for the time delay. You know the second guy I was into when I started writing this? We started dating and I kinda forgot to start writing again, then December 8****th****, 2007 he died from injuries sustained in a car accident, so I've been struggling with that for a while. However, I remembered this story because I logged onto for the first time in a long time and saw the reviews for this story. Thanks ya'll for you're ongoing support and kindness, time for me to return the favor, huh? (Oh yeah, and that guy that I really liked that was a total jerk? Yeah, well he's not a part of my life anymore!) **

**Sorry if all this switching views is irritating to all of ya. I'm trying to show this story from both Hinata and Sasuke's point of views. I just feel like it. I'm experimenting with new writing styles, ya know…trying to step out of my comfort zone and all that whatnot. So yeah, here we go again. Back to Sasuke's view…**

----------------

Sasuke stared at his fist as he lay next to Hinata who was sleeping soundly.

_Why the hell am I so mad? It's obvious that she still likes him. Besides, I'm just using her to make Naruto jealous._

He had overheard her whole conversation from the bathroom. The walls weren't very thick and he could hear very well. She still loved him…even worse…she missed him.

Sasuke rolled on his side so he was facing Hinata. He raised a hand and touched her cheekbone lightly. She opened one lazy eye and smiled at him. She picked her hand up and rested it on his. She snuggled into his hand and fell back asleep.

_I do love her…_

Sasuke finally drifted into a troubled sleep with this thought.

-----------------

He woke to find the bed next to him made up nicely. There was a note on the pillow.

_Sasuke, I've gone home to change clothes and take care of my chores._

_I'll call you later when I can. _

_Love,_

_Hinata._

Sasuke read the note over and over. Had she really gone home, or had she gone over to Naruto's? The unpleasant thought taunted him.

He got out of bed and took a pair of jeans and a white wife beater shirt from his closet. He tossed a tight black tee shirt on over that. He ran a hand through his hair.

Sasuke went to the kitchen and took the Chinese leftovers from the fridge. He picked up the phone and dialed Shikamaru up.

"Ugh…?" came Shikamaru's lazy grunt. Apparently he had just woken up. "What do you want?"

"Hey, man. Lets go chill at Ichiraku's or something," Sasuke cradled the phone on his shoulder as he piled some pork-fried rice into his mouth.

"Do you have a clue what time it is?" Shikamaru grumbled.

"Yeah, a quarter past twelve, get your lazy ass out of bed and lets go." He smart mouthed back.

"Fine! I'll be there in twenty minutes." A fierce click sounded as he hung up.

Sasuke smiled and threw out what was left of the rice. He slipped on his shoes and slipped out of the house.

Shikamaru was waiting at Ichiraku's Ramen shop, which didn't really surprise Sasuke. The man was lazy, but punctual.

"What is so damn important that you woke me up on a Saturday?" Shikamaru grumbled as he scratched the back of his head.

_She wants him over me, _Sasuke thought silently, though he didn't voice his problems. It was none of Shikamaru's business anyways. "Nothing, man. I just figured we should chill out since we haven't hung out in a while."

Shikamaru eyed him warily and shrugged. "So now what?"

Sasuke sighed. This was going to go nowhere if he didn't come clean. "Fine, I lied. I gotta talk to someone. It's Hinata."

"What's wrong? Is she ok? …You didn't get her pregnant, did you?" Shikamaru rounded on him his dark eyes boring Sasuke down.

Sasuke sighed again and shook his head, "She's not pregnant. I heard her talking to a certain ex of hers last night."

The lazy shinobi eyed him with mild interest, "Oh?"

Wasting no time on a prelude, Sasuke told his old acquaintance of the conversation he had overheard. When he finished, the two exchanged queer looks, neither of them spoke.

After a measurable amount of time, Shikamaru broke the silence.

"You have competition now. Not that I didn't always suspect that there would be some sooner or later down the road – Hinata has gotten pre-tty fine."

The raven haired Uchiha stared incredulously at his companion who merely shrugged.

"I'm just calling them like I see them."

There was more silence between the two while Sasuke digested his comrade's comment. The comrade in question watched the clouds dazedly, letting his words be absorbed.

"If you really wanted to keep her, whether it's still a competition between you and Naruto or not, you might want to start really treating her with some new respect and consideration," Shikamaru stated, not taking his eyes off the sky.

_Is it even a competition anymore?_ Sasuke wondered silently to himself. "Thanks, man. I figured that one. I'm gonna go see if I can find her and talk to her and see what she's doing."

Shikamaru turned to his friend pointedly. "Don't treat her like you're suspicious of her. It'll only push her into a corner and force her back into his open, waiting arms."

"I know, I know," Sasuke waved his hand as if to wave off the comment.

"I'm serious, Uchiha. Watch it with her. Be good to her for her sake."

Sasuke grinned and shrugged. "Whatever it takes to keep her. I'm not going to let that knuckle head get the best of me or get her."

The smirking young man sauntered off, leaving Shikamaru leaning against the wall smiling to himself, apparently lost in his own musings.

***********************************************

**Ta DA!!!! Don't hate me now!! It took me WAY too long to get this done, but I'm focused now! Lets go! Onto **the next c**hapter**, where a new twist may play into **this miserable love story. **


	4. Don't You Fake It

**I'm not gonna give an introduction, because I'm way too excited to write right now, so I'm just gonna jump off the deep end! Hold your breath!!**

**And Back to Hinata's side of the story.**

---------------------------------------------------------------

_I really hope it was just a bad dream and I didn't really call Naruto last night. I just couldn't stand to lose Sasuke after he's been so wonderful to me. _Hinata fretted as she exchanged the old clothes she had taken to Sasuke's place for clean, pressed clothes.

Hinata was just putting the last pair of panties into her travel bag when she heard footsteps outside her door. There was a brief rap on the paper door before it slid open.

"Hinata?" her little sister, Hanabi, poked her head in.

"Oh, Hanabi-sama, come in, please," Hinata bowed slightly to her little sister and the head of the clan. Hanabi slid in, closing the door gently behind her.

"Sister, you know you don't have to address me so formally when Father isn't around. As far as I care, you're still my big sister and that's who you'll always be." Hanabi grinned as she untangled herself from her elegant robes of yellow, blue, and white and sat on Hinata's futon.

"Is there something I can help you with, Hana-chan?" Hinata asked tamely, not looking up or meeting the white eyes of her clan leader.

"Oh, no, Big Sister, I just wanted to come in and gossip with you. Seems I haven't seen you in a lifetime, seeing as to how you're always over at the Uchiha boy's house." Again, the small child grinned.

For the first time in a long time, Hinata felt the warm glow of kinship emanating from her little sister and looked up at her, zipping her pack closed, which she transferred from the futon to the floor. She seated herself next to Hanabi and immediately began to fiddle with her long soft brown-black hair.

"I stay at _Sasuke's_ house, because it's easier to be there than here sometimes," the older Hyuuga girl said as she took a small part of her sister's hair and began to braid it.

"Father can be quite something at times, can't he?" Hanabi inquired with a sad sigh. "I miss being able to chat with you like this. Without the world interrupting us."

Hinata nodded silently to herself. She loved her sister, but couldn't be around her often for long periods of time with out the other clan members pulling Hanabi away for more training in courtly etiquette or politics.

At that moment, the tinkling sound of a bell came from down the corridor from her room and the two sisters sighed at the sound of the summoning bell for the head of the Hyuuga clan to be present for lunch.

Hanabi stood slowly as she extended her hand to help her sister up as well. "Like I was saying…"

Hinata gave a half grin and let her little sister help her up. "I know. It's very sad, but someday we will have to run away and go enjoy the day just the two of us, or maybe you could meet Sasuke soon."

Hanabi glanced at the door as the bell chimed again before turning back to her sister and embracing her briefly. "It would be quite fun! We should some day."

With that Hanabi glided out of the room and dashed off to be on time for lunch.

Hinata watched her go feeling lonely and separated – more cut off than anything – from the rest of her family.

She sighed and gathered up her travel pack and turned out the lights in her room before exiting to return home to Sasuke, who would most likely still be in bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm home!" Hinata called as she pushed open the front door with one hand and slipped in, closing the door behind her. "Sasuke…? Are you here?"

The house was empty and quiet. Hinata checked the bedroom only to find the bed neatly made up.

_He must have gone to the store or something_, Hinata thought to herself as she walked into the kitchen to find the empty Chinese food container laying on the counter.

She opened the fridge and pulled out the little mesh bag of carrots. She closed the door and leaned up against the counter top and started munching on the sweet, crunchy veggies.

_I wonder if Naruto thinks about me as much as I do him. I wonder if he remembers the first time we kissed…_

Hinata chewed the end of a carrot absentmindedly, supporting it with her index finger as she began to drown in her own memories, tracing her lips with her middle finger.

_What if he's kissing Sakura right now?_

The thought came unbidden into her mind and she dropped her carrot as she grasped at her stomach. The thought was like a swift punch to her gut.

_His deep eyes gazing at Sakura the way he used to look at me. His body wrapped in her's…his skin against her own…_

Hinata slid down the counter wrapping her arms around her knees as tears began to stream down her face.

_Sakura's better looking than me anyways, no wonder Naruto didn't want me…_

"NO! No, no, no!" Hinata screamed at herself, grasping her head as if she could squeeze the thoughts out of her head.

Before she knew what was happening, arms were twining around her shoulders, lifting her, pressing her face to a musky scent that she had grown accustomed to.

"Shh, Hinata, it's ok, I'm here. Don't worry about it. It's going to be ok." Sasuke muttered into her ear. "It's going to be ok. Don't cry. It's alright."

She clung to Sasuke. "No, I don't want to think right now. Please, Sasuke, make me forget about everything." She sobbed into his shoulder.

"Hinata, I don't know what I'm making you forget, but I will do anything for you right now." Sasuke whispered as he rocked on his feet with her, kissing the top of her head.

Hinata sobbed only harder as she realized what was happening and what had started her crying in the beginning. She pushed herself away from Sasuke. He stared at her in confusion, his arms dropped to his sides. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked, his eyes growing bewildered.

Her watery gaze met his own.

"I'm so sorry, I can't do this right now. I shouldn't feel like this, but… I don't know… I'm just so… I'm sorry!" She yelled, balling her hands into fists and ripping her gaze away. "I need to go. I'm sorry. I need to do something."

She turned, her hair whirling as she dashed from the kitchen to the front door and out into Konoha. Her destination? Naruto's apartment.

***************************

So yeah, this is MUCH longer than I usually make them, hm? I've just felt the need to get back into my writing since I've been out of it for so long. I'm SOO glad I got this finished after forever!

Now to write the next chapter which I might upload soon! J

~Izumi

Out.


End file.
